Cette fin heureuse qui aurait dû être la mienne
by Low93
Summary: OS #SwanQueen #PostSaison5 (Risque de spoilers si vous ne l'avez pas vue, donc stoppez la lecture ICI :O). Peu de temps après le retour de Killian et la mort de Robin, la ville de Storybrooke vit une vie tranquille, mais le bonheur n'est pas au beau fixe pour tout le monde... Enjoy !


**Hey tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous? Moi ça va ! J'ai mon TFE (Travail de Fin d'Etude) à repasser en août parce que mon diapo n'est pas passer en juin (SUPER ! -_- Merci le programme de mise en page... bref !) Et puis le soleil est enfin arriver chez nous ! J'ai pris quelques couleurs mais pas encore suffisamment à mon goût xD**

 **Soit ! Aujourd'hui je vous reviens pour cet OS (SwanQueen évidement donc ceux que ça n'intéresse pas je vous sugère de quitter cette page ;)) que je vous avais promis il y a plusieurs mois... mais n'ayant pas eu de réponse de la personne qui avait "gagné" cet OS, je me suis dit que j'allais vous en concocter un en attendant le début de la saison 6 =D**

 **Avant toutes choses, sachez que mon histoire se situe au retour de Hook et seulement là donc oubliez Mr Hyde, le voyage à New York, le spitch complètement gênant d'Henry devant les New Yorkais -_- et le dédoublement de Regina (J'ai trop hâte de voir ça ! Deux fois plus de Lana, je dis oui ! ^^). **

**J'espère que ce "petit" OS vous plaira ! Et comme vous le verrez à la fin, cette fois-ci mon histoire entière tient en un seul chapitre donc pas de possibilité de l'étendre en une fic plus longue comme la dernière fois ;) Je n'en ai pas le temps malheureusement, mais j'espère que cela sera tout de même suffisant pour vous :)**

 **En vous souhaitant donc une bonne journée, un bon été pour les chanceux en vacances (courage pour les autres, je suis dans le même cas que vous ^^) et on se retrouve plus bas ;) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Cette fin heureuse qui aurait dû être la mienne

 _Cinq mois après le passage aux enfers, comprenant la mort de Robin et la résurrection de Killian, les habitants de Storybrooke vivaient enfin prospères._

 _Les héros s'habituaient petit à petit à cette nouvelle routine qui ne nécessitait pas d'affronter un énième vilain, de subir une nouvelle malédiction ou bien de perdre un ami dans la bataille._

 _Tous vivaient enfin la vie qu'ils avaient choisi de vivre. Le couple Charming élevait leur petit Neal. Emma était partie vivre dans sa maison après quelques aménagements et Killian s'installait progressivement tandis qu'Henry était partagé une semaine sur deux avec Regina._

 _Quant à Regina justement, ayant noué des liens fraternelles avec Zelena depuis l'Underworld, elle proposa à cette dernière de s'installer chez elle avec la petite Robyn._

 _En mémoire de son défunt compagnon, Robin des Bois, Regina mettait un point d'honneur à ce que cette petite ne manque jamais de rien. Et puisqu'elle avait déjà élevée un enfant, ses conseils étaient toujours les bienvenus par son aînée._

 _Le temps passait et la relation entre les deux sœurs était telle qu'à présent, n'importe qui pourraient jurés qu'elles avaient grandit ensemble. Et pourtant..._

 _Elles en avaient fait du chemin._

 _Emma de son côté, filait le parfait amour avec Killian, du moins en apparence, car le fait que celui-ci veuille encore dormir sur son bateau exaspérait la Sauveuse. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si compliqué à Killian de vouloir quitter sa maudite chaloupe._

 _Car après tout ce qu'ils avaient endurés au fil des années, et surtout après l'épisode Hadès, il semblait à Emma que plus rien ne pourraient les séparer. Ils avaient vécus déjà tellement et ce en si peu de temps... que pourrait-il bien leur arriver de pire ?_

 _De plus, dans son couple cela avait toujours été elle la réticente. Toujours peur de s'engager, de se lancer, d'oser aimer et être aimée. Killian avait dû se montrer persistant et plus qu'à son tour pour que la jolie blonde ne daigne accepter un rendez-vous avec le célèbre capitaine Crochet..._

 _Et aujourd'hui, alors que pour elle tout les obstacles avaient été franchis, l'indécision de Killian à vouloir emménager avec elle demeurait toujours un mystère._

 _Et puis son couple lui avait coûté son amitié avec Regina. Celle-ci ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi lui avait-il pu être sauvé par Zeus lui-même. Parce que le pirate avait fait transmettre des pages du livre d'Henry qui au final n'auront servies à rien ? **(N/A = Sérieux entre nous, elles n'ont servis à rien ses pages donc pour moi Hook ne les a pas vraiment sauvés mais bon...)**_

 _Un pirate, qui avait vogué durant des siècles, pillant, tuant, buvant à l'excès, collectionnant les femmes durant ses arrêts à terre, lui avait été sauvé par le Dieu des Dieux ?_

 _Tandis que son regretté Robin, lui, était un homme respectable et respectés par tout ceux qui le croisaient. Volant certes, mais aux plus riches pour donner aux plus démunis... un homme bien et père de deux enfants... Pourquoi lui n'avait-il pas pu être sauvé ? Zeus était un Dieu tout puissant pourtant ?_

 _Non Regina ne l'acceptait pas. Et dans un sens Emma la comprenait._

 _Ce n'était pas juste, Emma le savait. Mais comment l'en blâmer ? Elle avait été jusqu'en Enfer pour le récupérer, elle n'allait tout de même pas le renvoyer au paradis parce que Regina venait de perdre l'homme qu'elle aimait ?! Encore..._

 _Regina avait donc assez rapidement pris ses distances avec la fille Charming. Peut-être par jalousie que son amie puisse être avec l'homme qu'elle aimait mais pas elle ? Ou bien tout simplement parce que cette fatalité lui brisait le cœur. C'était plus fort qu'elle. À chaque fois que Regina les voyait ensemble, son cœur devenait lourd... brisé de voir ce bonheur qui avait été le sien devenir un douloureux souvenir._

 _Elles se voyaient donc très rarement. Henry ayant repris l'école et parce qu'à présent il était un adolescent, il pouvait rentré seul chez ses mères. Et puisqu'Emma partageait son statut de Shérif avec son paternel, Regina préférait s'en référer à celui-ci lorsque la mairie et le poste de Shérif devait se rencontrer pour le bien de la ville._

 _Qu'il était dur pour Emma de ne plus fréquenter Regina. Au début ennemies, après toutes ses années et ses batailles livrées ensemble, elles étaient devenues amies. Cette amitié comptait énormément pour Emma. N'en ayant eu que très peu dans sa vie, Emma avait tout fait pour bien s'entendre avec l'autre mère de son fils. D'abord pour Henry, mais aussi parce que derrière ce visage de femme forte et indépendante qu'affichait Regina, se cachait une sensibilité, un manque d'amour propre et un sentiment d'isolement qui avait toujours attendrie Emma. Elle se voyait en Regina, c'est pour cela qu'elle avait souvent plaider sa cause et crue en sa rédemption._

 _Elle avait toujours pu lire en Regina. Emma savait lorsqu'elle se cachait derrière la femme de pouvoir et de ce fait, avait toujours voulu la protéger. Dire au monde que oui elle avait été l'Evil Queen, mais que ce temps était bel et bien révolu et qu'il était grand temps qu'ils apprennent enfin à voir la véritable Regina._

 _Et puis faut dire ce qui est, elle ne s'est jamais autant éclatée avec quelqu'un que lorsqu'elles s'envoyaient des joutes verbales ! Se renvoyant la balle dans une phrase bien placée mais qui au final ne voulait dire que le contraire... C'était leur façon de s'apprécier, de s'apprivoiser. Et seules elles deux le comprenaient. C'était comme ça entre elles, l'amitié vache !_

 _Mais d'un autre côté, Killian était l'homme qu'elle aimait. L'homme pour qui elle était prête à sacrifier une partie de son cœur pour qu'il puisse vivre à ses côtés. Il était rassurant, sécurisant, protecteur envers elle. Et puis même s'il avait certains défauts comme cette lubie d'avoir constamment une flasque de rhum sur lui, ou bien d'être plus maquillé qu'elle... Emma l'aimait et savait qu'il l'aimait en retour. Il avait été un forban sanguinaire autrefois, mais comme pour Regina, Emma voyait le bon en lui et les efforts qu'il faisait pour s'améliorer chaque jour. Et pour Emma s'était plus que suffisant._

 _Ruby était revenue en ville elle aussi. Après avoir présenté sa compagne Dorothy à sa grand-mère. Cette dernière avait eu du mal au début car Ruby avait toujours été une femme croqueuse d'homme ! Mais Dorothy était une fille simple et quelqu'un de bien, qui avait eu son lot d'aventures elle aussi, et de savoir que sa petite-fille était enfin revenue à la maison, suffisait à combler la vieille dame de bonheur._

 _D'autre couples s'étaient formés aussi. Comme Mulan qui avait finit par rejoindre Merida dans son royaume de Dunbroch afin de lui déclarer son amour et lui demander de faire partie de sa garde royale. Chose qui fut tout aussi vite accepté car les sentiments de la guerrière était partagés par la jolie rousse depuis leur première rencontre quelques années auparavant._

 _Mais aussi Henry et Violette, qui durent affronter le père de celle-ci puisqu'il désirait reprendre leur vie à Camelot. Et puis il y avait Regina. Car si Emma s'amusait de voir l'idylle des jeunes tourtereaux, et puisqu'elle se sentait toujours aussi mal pour la peine qu'elle avait infligé à son fils, ce n'était pas de même pour Regina qui voyait toujours en Henry ce petit garçon qui faisait ses premiers pas dans sa cuisine, avançant vers elle avec hésitation... Il était bien trop jeune ! Il n'avait que treize ans ! Que sait-on de l'amour à cet âge-là au juste ? Même elle à son âge apprenait seulement ce qu'il signifiait petit à petit._

 _C'est donc tout naturellement que les mois s'étaient écoulés et que les habitants de Storybrooke vivaient enfin une vie paisible, du moins la plupart._

* * *

 _Le 4 juillet, fête nationale de ce pays qui étaient devenus le leur au fil des années, tous avaient décidés de célébrer ce jour par une kermesse qui se déroulait au cœur de la ville. À l'instar du jour des mineurs, des stands étaient tenus par certains habitants tandis que les autres s'y baladaient._

 _Granny avait évidement ouvert un stand nourritures où elle servait ses lasagnes, hamburger et autres alimentations les plus saines, les unes que les autres,..._

 _Les nains avaient montés un bar pour les rafraîchissements, les hommes de Robin des Bois avaient voulu marquer le coup en son honneur en organisant un petit concours de tir à l'arc à l'entrée de la forêt, les nonnes un stand de pâtisserie... bref rien ne manquait pour fêter ce jour !_

 _Emma et David assuraient leur rôles de Shérif afin de s'assurer qu'aucun débordement ne leur échapperaient et l'ambiance battait son plein._

« S'il te plaît Maman... juste un petit tour... » _Supplia Henry en regardant Regina d'un air de chien battu._

« Mais tu peux y aller Henry. Je ne t'interdis pas d'aller t'amuser. Mais sois de retour dès le feu d'artifice terminé, d'accord ? »

« Je le sais ça... mais c'est avec toi que je veux y aller ! »

« Henry je t'assure... je n'ai pas trop envie de sortir. » _Fit Regina d'une voix douce, un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres et une main tendre sur la joue de son fils._

« Je sais que tu ne veux pas sortir. Tu ne sors plus jamais c'est bien simple ! À part pour ton boulot ! Et moi je compte là-dedans ? T'as raison reste ici, j'irai m'amuser sans toi. » _Dit-il d'une voix ferme en repoussant la main de sa mère et en montant à l'étage afin de se changer, blessant Regina sur le passage._

« Est-ce que ça va ? » _Lui demanda Zelena le biberon vide de Robyn dans sa main et un bavoir utilisé dans l'autre, sa voix attestant son inquiétude._

« Oui... » _Lui répondit-elle en évitant son regard tout en passant discrètement un doigt au coin de son œil, vérifiant qu'une larme ne lui avait pas échapper._

« Il a raison tu sais... » _Tenta doucement sa sœur pour ne pas que cela passe pour une remontrance._

« Oui je le sais... » _Dit lasse Regina._ « Je le sais bien mais... c'est au dessus de mes forces. » _Elle planta son regard dans celui de sa sœur, les épaules rabattues_ « Je ne peux pas... voir toutes ses personnes heureuses alors que moi... Détrompe-toi je le suis avec Henry, toi et la petite à la maison ! Ce n'est pas dans ce sens-là que je voulais le dire... » _Se précipita-t-elle d'expliquer, les yeux écarquillés mais Zelena souriait en coin._

« Je sais... détends-toi, je vois de quoi tu voulais parler. Tu parles des couples heureux ? À commencer par Emma et Hook, je présume. Par vrai ? »

« Non... » _Répondit Regina de mauvaise foi._ « Pas particulièrement... » _Dit-elle en passant à côté de sa sœur, embarquant le biberon pour le laver dans l'évier._

« Oh arrête Regina ! » _Lança sa sœur, quelque peu amusée._ « Je te connais par cœur maintenant ! J'ai bien compris comment tu fonctionnes et là tu auras beau dire ce que tu veux, je sais que j'ai raison. »

 _Zelena s'avança vers la brune, s'accoudant au plan de travail à côté de l'évier et regarda sa sœur qui s'acharnait sur ce pauvre biberon._

« Je sais que c'est dur. Et... c'est encore plus dur pour moi parce que... L'homme que j'aimais à tuer le père de ma fille. L'homme que tu aimais. Et pour ça... je n'ai pas le cœur à vouloir le pleurer. »

« Zelena... » _Fit Regina d'une voix compatissant en posant le biberon pour se tourner vers sa sœur._

« Non ça va, je t'assure. » _Dit la plus âgées des deux._ « J'ai décidé de tourner la page, de ne pas vivre avec ce poids sur ma conscience. Je veux vivre pour pouvoir profiter de ma famille... celle que j'ai toujours voulu. » _Termina-t-elle dans un sourire qui fit sourire Regina à son tour._ « Tu ne peux pas en vouloir éternellement à Emma, elle est ton amie. Elle s'inquiète pour toi tu sais ? À chaque fois que je la croise elle me demande de tes nouvelles. Et à mon avis elle doit faire pareil avec Henry. »

« Je n'en veux pas à Emma... » _Souffla Regina qui était au bord des larmes._ « Ce n'est pas à elle quand je veux. » _Poursuivit-t-elle la voix cassée avant de se ressaisir._ « Mais à Hook. » _Fit-t-elle d'un regard noir._ « Je ne comprends pas qu'il puisse vivre heureux après tout ce qu'il a fait, on est pas si différents lui et moi alors pourquoi peut-il avoir sa fin heureuse et pas moi ? Pourquoi a-t-il pu revenir d'entre les morts et pas Robin ? Pourquoi a-t-il le droit d'être heureux auprès d'Emma ? Il ne la mérite même pas ! Tout ce qu'elle a fait pour lui alors qu'il ne le méritait pas ! J'aurais dû le tuer il y a bien des années lorsque j'en avais eu l'occasion ! »

 _Zelena souffla longuement alors qu'elle voyait sa sœur s'énerver d'elle-même, s'acharnant à nouveau sur ce pauvre biberon. Elle leva alors une main et la posa sur celles de Regina._

« Arrête, pose ça. » _Dit-elle tendrement et sa sœur lui obéit en se retenant de pleurer à nouveau._ « Tu sais... à ce que j'ai entendu... apparemment ça ne va plus trop entre eux... »

« Ha ! Et bien ça me fait une belle jambe ! » _Lança sarcastiquement Regina, haussant également les épaules._

« Et Emma est de service aussi ce soir. Avec un peu de chance tu ne la croiseras pas et encore moins ensemble...Alors puisque Robyn vient de manger, je te propose qu'on fasse comme Henry et qu'on aille se préparer pour une sortie en famille. D'accord ? »

« Je ne sais pas Zelena, je... »

« S'il te plaît Maman... » _Supplia à nouveau Henry depuis l'entrée de la pièce._ « Essaye au moins. Et si ça ne va pas, on rentre. Promis. »

 _Regina regarda à nouveau son fils qui la suppliait du regard avant de se tourner vers sa sœur. Puis elle ferma les yeux tout en soupirant._ « D'accord... »

« Merci Maman. » _Lui répondit-il dans un sourire tendre avant de prendre sa mère dans ses bras brièvement._ « Je vais m'occuper de ma cousine pendant que vous aller vous préparer.

« Merci Henry. » _Souffla Zelena dans un clin d'œil avant d'embarquer sa sœur pour rejoindre l'étage._

* * *

 _Une demie-heure plus tard, les voici tous les quatre se promenant tranquillement entre les stands. Les gens étaient quelques peu surpris de la présence de la Reine qui s'était faite discrète au fil des semaines, mais ne s'en formalisaient pas. Après tout, c'était sa ville aussi et l'Evil Queen avait disparue depuis bien longtemps._

 _En chemin, ils tombèrent sur Violette et son père qui dégustaient tranquillement une glace en compagnies de Marco et de son plus vieil ami le Dr Hopper. Ils s'arrêtèrent donc quelques minutes pour bavarder et les deux adolescents en profitèrent pour s'éclipser après avoir eu l'accord de leur parent respectif._

 _Ensuite Regina aperçut Snow en grande discussion avec Ruby et son ami Dorothy. Regina proposa donc à sa sœur d'aller les saluer et Zelena était moins enthousiaste de les rejoindre. Regina s'excusa donc auprès des trois hommes et embarqua sa sœur ainsi que la poussette où siégeait Robyn avec elle._

« Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'a poussée à venir alors maintenant que mon fils nous a lâchement abandonnées je ne serai pas la seule à subir cette soirée... » _Souffla discrètement mais sournoisement Regina à la jolie rousse._

« Regina ! Zelena ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ! » _Lança joyeusement Snow, fidèle à elle-même._

« Un plaisir en effet... » _Murmura ironiquement Dorothy dans sa barbe faisant rire sa compagne._

« Bonsoir Mesdames... » _Fit Regina avant que Snow ne s'approche d'elle, son fils Neal dans ses bras afin de serrer son ex-belle-mère contre elle._

« Bonsoir. » _Se contentèrent de répondre les trois autres femmes._

« Ça faisait longtemps que l'on ne s'étaient vues ! » _Continua Snow qui décida d'ignorer la petite gêne qui plombait légèrement l'ambiance._

« Oui c'est vrai. » _Répondit simplement Regina._ « J'ai eu envie de profiter de ma nièce » _Dit-elle en désignant la petite Robyn qui dormait calmement dans son landeau avant de se relever vers Zelena_ « Et de ma sœur aussi... »

 _Zelena lui fit un clin d'œil complice qui n'échappa pas à Snow, heureuse de voir la relation entre ses deux-là avancer à grand pas._

« Bon on va pas tourner autour du pot ! » _Fit la rousse._ « Dorothy, toi et moi on a un sacré passé... mais si Regina et Snow savent se parler sans s'entre tuer aujourd'hui... on finira bien par y arriver aussi non ? » _Lança-t-elle, surprenant la jeune texane qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout._

« Heum oui... » _Finit-elle par dire tout en échangeant un regard étonné avec Ruby._ « J'imagine que oui... »

« On enterre la hache de guerre alors ? » _Proposa Zelena à Dorothy alors qu'elle lui tendait sa main en signe de paix. Main que Dorothy saisit avec tout de même hésitation. Pour une fois, Zelena semblait sincère._

 _Ruby était aussi fière de sa compagne que Regina ne l'était de sa sœur. Et ce n'est certainement pas Snow qui s'en plaindrait ! Une nouvelle amitié naissait et pour elle s'était le plus important._

« Mon petit-fils n'est pas avec toi ? »

« Au début si... mais en chemin on a croisé Violette alors... » _Se contenta de répondre Regina en haussant les épaules avant de sourire tendrement au petit Neal, Henry lui ressemblait tellement à son âge..._

« Oh l'amour... » _Fit Ruby d'un air rêveur avant de sourire à Dorothy qui lui prit la main, ignorant totalement le regard noir de Regina._

« Hey les filles ! » _Lança David qui s'avançait vers elle._

« Salut David ! » _Firent Ruby, Dorothy et Zelena alors que Regina était pétrifiée sur place. Est-ce qu'Emma était dans les parages elle aussi ?_

« Tu tombes bien mon amour ! Neal te réclame depuis un petit moment... » _Fit Snow en lui confiant amoureusement leur enfant._

« Hey mon grand ! » _Lança David dans un sourire étincellent ce qui fit rire son fils aux éclats, tirant un sourire amusées des femmes autour d'eux._

« Ça vous dit de venir manger un bout avec nous ? On a vu que les fées vendaient des tartes faites maison ! » _Lança Snow en direction des deux sœurs Mills._

« Heum... » _Fit Zelena tout en échangeant un regard avec Regina qui prit la parole à sa place_ « Oui pourquoi pas ? Avec plaisir. »

« Super ! » _S'exclama Snow tout sourire en joignant ses mains devant son buste._

« Où est Emma ? » _Lança avec légèreté Zelena pour poser la question à la place de sa sœur qui la remercia d'un regard discret._

« Oh, elle boit une bière avec Leroy ! » _Répondit naturellement David, totalement obnubilé par les sourires de son fils._

« Elle boit en service ?! » _S'exclama Regina qui ne sut quoi dire d'autre._

« Rassure-toi Regina, je n'en ai bu qu'une. » _Lança Emma qui arrivait dans le dos de la brune._ « Et elle était sans alcool. » _Glissa-t-elle à son oreille ce qui fit rire Ruby._

 _À cet instant Regina cessa de respirer et se crispa en entendant la voix de la Sauveuse._

« Heureuse de te voir Regina. » _Dit Emma dans un petit sourire sincère que Regina ne put déchiffrer._ « Zelena. » _Poursuivit Emma dans un ton neutre._

« Bonsoir Emma. » S _e contenta de répondre la rousse, cherchant une excuse valable pour qu'elles puissent s'échapper._ « Bon on va vous laisser, hein Regina ? » Poursuivit-elle _, faisant les gros yeux pour faire réagir un peu plus sa cadette._

« Heum... » _Fit Regina afin de trouver une excuse plausible, mais s'était sans compter sur l'intervention de Snow..._

« Quoi ? Mais vous disiez à l'instant que vous alliez manger un bout avec nous ? »

 _Le groupe les observèrent un moment et Regina échangea un regard avec Emma. Si elles partaient maintenant, il serait clair aux yeux de tous que leur raison serait de fuir la Shérif. Mais d'un autre côté, Regina ne pouvait le nier, Emma lui manquait terriblement à elle aussi, mais jamais, ô grand jamais, elle ne l'avouerait à quiconque. Et puisque l'autre manchot ne semblait pas être dans les parages... pourquoi ne pas profiter de cette occasion ?_

« Juste une petite part de tarte alors... » _Lança Regina, peu confiante de la suite des événements mais Zelena serait là pour la soutenir._

« Salut Mamans ! » _Lança Henry, approchant avec Violette, se tenant par la main._

« Salut les mômes ! » _Lança Emma avec amusement._ « Vous voulez venir manger un bout de tarte avec nous ? »

« Ouais ! » _Répondirent-ils en cœur avant que tout le petit groupe ne marchent en direction du stand de tarte se situant plus loin, aux bords des quais, ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer Regina._

 _D'ailleurs celle-ci était légèrement en retrait par rapport au reste du groupe alors Emma en profita pour ralentir le rythme et se laisser rattraper pour la brune._

« Ça faisait un bail Madame le Maire... » _Lança Emma dans un petit sourire amusé, ce qui fit sourire Regina à son tour._

« En effet Miss Swan. » _Répondit-elle d'un air faussement glacial ce qui fit éclater de rire Emma alors que Regina se retenait de sourire._

« Ha ! Tiens ça m'avait manqué ça aussi ! » _Lança Emma, tellement heureuse de retrouver son ancienne ennemie._

« Ça aussi ? » _Demanda Regina, interpellée alors qu'Emma détournait le visage pour cacher le rouge de ses joues._

« Oui je disais ça parce que... toi aussi tu m'as manqué. » _Répondit Emma en osant lui lancer un petit regard dans une moue peu confiante ce qui, étrangement toucha Regina en plein cœur._

« A moi aussi tu m'as manquée Emma... » _Rétorqua sincèrement Regina qui était toujours décontenancée par l'annonce d'Emma. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte jusqu'à présent que la distance mise entre elles deux au fil des mois avait pu atteindre Emma à ce point. À vrai dire elle n'y avait jamais pensé. Elle avait toujours été persuadée qu'Emma était trop heureuse pour s'en rendre compte. Et pourtant... il s'était révélé que ce n'était pas le cas._

 _Alors que tout le petit groupe devant elles discutait et rigolait, les deux femmes ne semblaient plus les entendre._

« Alors... si moi aussi je t'ai manqué pourquoi... pourquoi tu m'as ignorée tout ce temps ? » _Demanda Emma dont la voix exprimait clairement l'appel au secours de son petit cœur brisé._ « Je pensais que tu me détestais... »

 _À ce moment-là, Regina posa une main sur la bras de son amie pour la faire cesser de marcher._ « Emma. Je t'ai détesté oui. Mais lorsque tu es arrivée dans ma ville et que je pensais que tu voulais me prendre mon fils... notre fils. » _Se reprit-elle en levant les yeux un instant avant de se concentrer sur Emma à nouveau._ « Je ne t'ai pas fui parce que je te détestait... mais parce que... » _Sentant les larmes lui venir elle s'arrêta de parler un instant et Emma en profita pour lui prendre les mains._

« Parce que j'étais avec Killian alors que toi tu venais de perdre Robin... » _Répondit simplement Emma qui sentit son cœur se serrer une nouvelle fois._

« Oui... mais pas pour les raisons que tu crois ! J'étais en colère oui, ça c'est certain. Mais malheureuse aussi... et je tenais pas à ce que tu mettes ton bonheur de côté une deuxième fois pour moi. »

« Une deuxième fois ? De quoi tu parles ? »

« Lorsque tu as ramené Mariane, enfin ma sœur... à partir de ce moment-là tu as complètement délaissé ton... cher et tendre... » _Lança-t-elle en prononçant ses derniers mots de manières ironique._ « pour m'aider à récupérer Robin. Tu n'as pas cessé d'essayer d'être présente pour moi. Surtout lorsqu'il est parti pour New York. Tu n'as pas hésité une seule seconde à laisser Hook ici pour m'accompagner à l'extérieur de la ville. »

« Et bien c'est normal, tu n'étais jamais sortie de la ville et puis il fallait que je retrouve Lilly... »

« Oui mais tout ça pour dire que je ne voulais pas que tu recommences une nouvelle fois. Tu semblais heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé et je l'étais sincèrement pour toi. Mais... je ne pouvais pas, et je ne peux toujours pas, accepté le fait qu'il soit revenu d'entre les morts après tout ce qu'il ait fait et qu'il puisse vivre heureux alors que moi... je n'avais plus personne... je n'avais plus Robin. À cause de lui... »

« Regina... »

« Non Emma ! C'est à cause de lui ! Si on était pas parti le chercher Hadès ne serrait pas remonter des enfers et il n'aurait pas tué Robin ! »

 _Emma baissa la tête, se sentant plus honteuse que jamais avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de faire face à la jolie brune._ « C'est à cause de moi... pas de lui. Si je l'avais laissé reposé en paix au lieu d'aller le chercher jamais on aurait fait la connaissance de Hadès et jamais il ne s'en serait prit à Robin... »

« Mais tu as fait ce que tu devais pour sauver l'homme que tu aimes ! J'en aurais fait de même pour Daniel ou pour Robin si je l'avais pu... »

« Je sais... Je sais Regina... mais tu ne peux pas en vouloir à Killian car il n'y est pour rien... »

 _Regina secoua la tête négativement alors qu'Emma cherchait ses mots._

« N'en dit pas plus Emma, ce n'est pas la peine. C'est pour ça aussi que je t'évitais... on arrivera jamais à être d'accord sur ce point-là et je préfère de loin ne plus te voir que de me battre avec toi... »

 _Cette confession choqua Emma qui se sentit mal à nouveau, son cœur ne cessant de faire des siennes depuis quelques minutes. Elle pensait avoir retrouvé Regina, SA Regina mais en faite ce n'était qu'une mauvaise blague et à présent elle revenait à la case départ._

« S'il te plaît Regina... je... »

« Emma, c'est trop dur. Je ne peux pas... C'est au dessus de mes forces. Je n'arriverai pas à vous voir heureux ensemble alors que moi... c'est égoïste je le sais et je te demande pardon pour ça mais... je ne peux pas. »

 _Regina sentit ses yeux s'humidifier et Emma pu voir une larme s'échapper de l'une des prunelles noisettes de son amie. Alors elle leva une main à la hauteur de visage de la brune, arrêta la larme dans sa course avant que toutes les deux ne se jettent dans les bras de l'autre pour une étreinte qui leur semblait être la dernière._

« Tu crois que je dois aller les voir ? » _Lança Henry à sa grand-mère mais celle-ci hocha un non de la tête tandis qu'ils les regardaient toutes les deux au loin._

« Non mon chéri... elles ont pas mal de choses à se dire, à rattraper et à se pardonner. Et il faut qu'elles le fassent d'elles-mêmes. Aller viens, on va les laisser un peu. » _Répondit la Princesse en prenant son petit-fils par les épaules pour rejoindre le groupe qui s'approchait grandement du stand des fées._

« Alors c'est fini ? Nous deux, nos joutes verbales, nos déjeunés dans ton bureau, nos fous rire en voyant Leroy déambuler de gauche à droite ivre-mort depuis la vitrine du Granny's ? » _Demanda Emma la voix cassée, des larmes déferlant sur ces joues à elle aussi ce qui fit tout de même chaud au cœur de Regina qui revivait intérieurement certaines de ces scènes._

« Peut-être pas pour toujours... Peut-être qu'un jour j'arriverai à passer au dessus de toute cette histoire, d'aller de l'avant pour de bon... »

« Je l'espère de tout cœur en tout cas... parce que je le pensais quand je disais que tu me manquais... à vrai dire je n'imagine plus ma vie sans que tu n'en fasses partie. Tu es la mère de mon fils, celle qu'il l'a élevé et fait de lui le garçon qu'il est aujourd'hui... » _Se confessa Emma, libérant son cœur par la même occasion._

« Emma... » _Fit Regina qui sentait son cœur se briser à nouveau elle aussi. S'en était trop pour elle. Emma comptait pour elle bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé jusqu'à aujourd'hui._ « On est... on est peut-être pas obligées d'arrêter de se voir définitivement... on pourrait... »

« A condition que Killian ne soit pas-là... »

« C'est égoïste n'est-ce pas ? » _Fit Regina en tirant une petite grimace alors qu'Emma lui souriait tendrement comme pour la rassurer._ « Non du tout. Et c'est mieux que de ne plus te voir du tout ! »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Mais bien sûr que c'est vrai ! Tu es mon amie Regina, si pas ma meilleure amie ! Et quand je pense à tout le chemin qu'on a fait toi et moi et bien je me dis que je n'ai pas envie de tout jeter à la poubelle du jour au lendemain ! »

 _Elles échangèrent un regard heureux alors que Regina reprit la parole._ « Je suis ta meilleure amie ? » _Demanda-t-elle pour être sûre ce qui amusa Emma d'autant plus._

« Bien entendu que tu l'es ! Alors s'il te plaît j'aimerais qu'on profite un peu de cette soirée toi et moi avant que je n'aille reprendre m'a patrouille... tu veux bien ? »

« Marché conclus... » _Fit Regina tout sourire avant de le perdre et de regarder autour d'elles._ « Mais tu n'aimerais pas être en compagnie de ton pirate à la place ? »

« Écoute déjà qu'on ne se voit pas très souvent j'ai pas envie de louper cette occasion ! Et puis Killian... » _Dit-elle en regardant au tour d'elles à son tour tout en soupirant._ « Je sais pas ce qu'il a en ce moment, il est bizarre... »

« Comment ça ? » _Fit Regina pas sûre d'apprécier la suite de la conversation._

« Ben je sais pas... il est distant... différent. On dirait... je sais pas que l'Underworld l'a changé. Qu'il n'est plus le même. »

« Il est distant avec toi ? » _Demanda Regina d'un ton froid, attisant un peu plus la colère qu'elle éprouvait déjà pour le forban. Mais Emma ne le remarqua même pas, trop occupée à réfléchir une fois de plus sur le comportement de son compagnon._

« Oui ! Je comprends rien ! Ces derniers temps on ne se voit presque plus, il est partit en mer il y a deux semaines avec son équipage pendant trois jours, me le disant le matin même de son départ... j'y ai rien compris. Et le temps que je le réalise il était déjà parti... »

 _Regina se sentait bouillir à l'intérieur. Déjà que cet invalide était encore en vie mais en plus celui-ci ne profitait pas de la chance qu'il avait d'être avec Emma, celle qui l'avait sauvé ? Mais quelle blague !_

« Ouh ouh Regina ? T'es toujours avec moi ? » _Fit Emma en agissant l'une de ses mains devant la brune._

« Oui excuse-moi... » _Lâcha Regina en se ressaisissant, secouant légèrement sa tête par la même occasion._

« Ça va ? »

« Oui... enfin non ! »

« Non ? » _S'étonna Emma en haussant les sourcils._

« Ma parole mais il se fout de qui au juste ? Tu vas jusqu'en enfer pour lui et lui, tout ce qu'il fait pour te remercier c'est te fuir à bord de son rafiot ?! Mais je rêve ! »

« Regina s'il te plaît calme toi... » _Lança Emma en mettant ses mains sur les épaules de l'ancienne Reine afin de la calmer._

« Que je me calme ?! Mais Emma bon sang ! Il ne te mérite pas ! Comment est-ce possible que tu sois si aveugle que ça ?! Tu mérites tellement mieux ! Tellement mieux que cet imbécile des mers ! Je n'y comprends rien ! Mais si j'avais sa chance jamais je ne la gâcherait ! Quel crétin ! »

 _Devant le monologue de Regina, qu'Emma se demanda s'il n'était pas à double sens, la blonde resta bouché bée. Ne sachant plus quoi dire, elle fut soulagée lorsque David vient à elles._

« Hey les filles ça va ? Venez ça va être à notre tour d'être servis... » _Fit-il en lançant un regard à sa fille pour savoir si Regina, qui faisait à présent les cents pas tout en marmonnant des paroles peu orthodoxes, allait bien._

« On arrive tout de suite Papa... »

« Ok on vous attend... » _Dit-il en s'éloignant d'elles tout en fronçant les sourcils d'inquiétude._

« Hey Regina... » _Fit Emma d'une voix douce tout en posant à nouveau ses bras sur les épaules de son amie._ « Regarde-moi. » _La brune s'exécuta et plongea son regard chocolat dans l'émeraude d'Emma._ « Tout va bien d'accord ? On a dit qu'on allait profiter de cette soirée toi et moi alors s'il te plaît calme-toi et viens... les autres nous attendent, d'accord ? »

 _Regina ferma les yeux et soupira pour se calmer avant de regarder à nouveau la Sauveuse. Et lorsqu'elle croisa son regard vert, la mairesse se sentit tout de suite apaisée._

« Très bien... allons-y. » _Finit par dire Regina avant qu'elles ne se mettent à marcher côtes-à-côtes en rejoignant les autres._

* * *

 _Une heure plus tard, alors que tous profitaient de la soirée aux températures estivales, à la nourriture des sœurs qui étaient un régal pour les papilles et aux anecdotes de Dorothy et Zelena qui avaient finis par rire de leur querelles pour le plaisir du groupe, Regina était sereine. Elle avait pu parler avec Emma et malgré un petit débordement de sa part, la soirée était parfaite._

 _Elle retrouvait enfin un semblant de vie sociale, quelque chose qui lui avait manqué mais dont elle n'avait pas eu conscience avant ce soir. Son fils était heureux, assis aux côtés de sa petite amie à se regarder dans les yeux tout en_ _se parlant de choses et d'autres, ses anciens ennemis Snow et David étaient devenus ses plus proches amis, sa sœur était heureuse aussi, elle avait pu mettre son passé derrière elle et avancer elle aussi et enfin elle avait retrouvé Emma._

 _Son Emma._

 _Celle qui ne fait que jurer et dire boulettes sur boulettes mais c'est tellement drôle de la voir ramer pour se rattraper que ça en devient attendrissant. Et même si cela ne serait que pour quelques heures, au moins là, Regina pouvait dire qu'elle était heureuse depuis la première fois depuis que Robin est parti._

« Bonsoir tout le monde. »

 _Cette voix, Regina la reconnue sans même de voir tourner la tête pour en reconnaître son propriétaire._

 _Alors que Killian s'approchait du groupe et surtout d'Emma pour pouvoir lui donner un baiser sur sa joue, cette dernière qui riait encore aux éclats il y a quelques secondes se crispa en voyant Regina serrer la mâchoire et les points afin de contenir sa colère._

« Killian... » _Souffla David, heureux de voir son ami les rejoindre à son tour._ « On pensait qu'on ne te verrait pas de la soirée ! »

 _Zelena lança son regard en direction de sa sœur elle aussi et vit qu'elle devait intervenir._ « Il se fait tard, on va rentrer, et puis Robyn va bientôt se réveiller pour son biberon donc... Regina ? » _Fit-t-elle ce qui attira l'attention de la brune._ « On rentre ? »

« Oui. » _S'empressa de répondre Regina ce qui étonna un peu le groupe tandis qu'Emma ne savait pas quoi dire où faire pour retenir les deux femmes._

« Déjà ? Oh c'est dommage vous allez rater les feux d'artifices ! » _Lança Snow dans une mou déçue._

« Oui vraiment désolée... mais si Robyn se réveille et qu'elle n'a pas son biberon dans les 10 minutes je ne donne pas cher de vos tympans ! » _S'exclama la rousse, honteuse d'utiliser sa fille comme excuse même si ce n'était pas un mensonge en soit._

« Ah ça c'est bien vrai ! » _Lâcha Henry à son tour_ « Encore pire que Neal ! Et encore vous l'avez pas entendue de la nuit... » _Dit-il dépité ce qui amusa les autres tandis que Zelena le remerciait intérieurement de son intervention._

« Bon et bien dans ce cas bonne soirée les filles ! » _Fit Ruby dans un sourire sincères que leur rendit les deux sœurs alors qu'Henry murmurait quelque chose à Violette avant que celle-ci n'acquiesce de la tête._

« Je vais rentrer avec vous. » _Fit-il en se levant tenant toujours la main de Violette dans la sienne._ « Mais avant on peut ramener Violette à son père ? »

« Bien sûr... » _Fit Regina qui s'adoucit à la voix de son fils_. « Mais tu n'as pas dit que tu voulais voir le feu d'artifice ? »

« Si... mais je suis fatigué... » _Dit-il en haussant les épaules de manière désintéressé._

« Oh dans ce cas ! Je n'ai plus une minute à perdre ! » _Lança Killian ce qui intrigua tout le monde et qui exaspéra Regina au plus haut point._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Killian ? » _S'étonna Emma alors qu'elle voyait le brun aller dans sa poche arrière et ressortir une petite télécommande noire. Il appuya sur l'un des boutons et le Jolly Roger qui était amarré à leurs côtés s'illumina de toutes parts grâce aux guirlandes dorées qui étaient perchées un peu partout sur tout le navire._

« Je pouvais pas faire ça sans que ton fils ne sois présent... » _Dit-il en s'agenouillant._

« Faire quoi ? » _Demanda Emma en se tournant vers le pirate qui, un genou sur le sol, lui tendait une petite boîte ouverte avec en son sein une fine bague en or et aux reflets argentés._

« Oh mon Dieu ! » _S'exclama Snow en posant ses mains sur ses deux joues._

« Alors... qu'est-ce que tu en dis Swan... accepterais-tu de devenir de Madame Jones ? »

 _Et alors qu'Emma réalisait petit à petit ce qu'il se passait, tous n'avait d'yeux que pour la bague que tendait Killian alors de Zelena et Henry qui s'inquiétait de l'état presque végétatif de Regina._

« Killian je... »

« Rassure-toi j'ai eu la bénédiction de David ! »

« Je confirme ! » _Lança le grand blond, son fils endormit dans ses bras alors que sa fille restait de marbre._

 _Et alors que tous attendaient impatiemment la réponse d'Emma, Regina éclata de rire. Un rire nerveux mais qu'elle ne put contrôler et qui petit à petit rappelèrent à certains l'Evil Queen._

« Ha ha ha ! Mais qu'elle blague ! » _S'exclama Regina attirant toutes l'attention_

« Je te demande pardon Regina ? » _Demanda Killian incrédule qui toujours à genou n'appréciait guère que la brune lui gâche sa demande._

« Tu peux t'excuser mais ça ne changera rien ! Pauvre idiot ! »

« Regina... » _Souffla doucement Zelena en posant une main sur son avant-bras._ « Viens on rentre. »

« Non attends ! » _Dit-elle en se dégageant de la prise de sa sœur_ « J'ai pas terminé. »

 _Sur ce temps-là Killian s'était remis debout et se collait à Emma en passant une main derrière sa taille._

« NE LA TOUCHE PAS! » _Aboya Regina les faisant tous sursauter et réveillant ainsi le petit Charming._ « Tu ne la mérites pas ! Tout comme tu ne mérites pas d'être en vie ! Tu aurais dû mourir il y a des mois de cela ! Que dis-je des années ! »

« Maman... » _Tenta à son tour Henry pour calmer sa mère._

« Écoute-moi bien Regina, arrête de cracher ton venin et rentre chez toi ! » _Lança à son tour Killian, bien énerver lui aussi._ « Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai pu m'en sortir et pas Robin, j'en suis même navré pour toi mais je n'y suis pour rien ! Alors si tu ne sais pas être heureuse pour nous, tu n'as rien à faire ici ! »

« Killian ! » _Intervint pour la première fois Emma en se reculant légèrement de son petit-ami._

« Quoi c'est vrai, non ?! Elle est là à nous plomber l'ambiance en m'insultant et c'est moi que tu grondes ?! »

« Tu ne te rends même pas compte de la chance que tu as d'avoir Emma qui t'aime à ce point... » _Fit Regina un air dégoûté sur le visage._

« Bien sûr que si je le sais ! Sinon je ne lui demanderait pas de m'épouser ! »

« Dans ce cas alors pourquoi tu l'évites sombre crétin ! Pourquoi tu la délaisses pour mettre les voiles avec ton groupes alcooliques anonymes ! »

« Quoi mais... » _Killian jeta un regard d'incompréhension en direction d'Emma avant de s'adresser à elle._ « C'est ta bague que je suis allé te chercher Love... Si jamais je l'avais achetée à Storybrooke tout le monde l'aurait su avant même que je puisse faire ma demande et ce même si je l'avait acheté une heure avant ! » _Dit-il dans un sourire aguicheur._ « Et c'est vrai que j'ai été distant mais... c'est parce que je faisais des rénovations sur mon bâtiment ! » _S'exclama-t-il en désignant son bateau du crochet._ « Avec mes hommes j'ai amélioré ma cabine pour qu'elle soit notre cabine... pour qu'on puisse voguer en amoureux... comme pendant notre lune de miel... Si tu dit oui bien sûr... » _Lâcha-t-il dans un sourire charmeur alors qu'Emma rassemblait les pièces du puzzle une à une._

« Tu sais quoi Emma... » _Fit Regina, attirant l'attention de la blonde qui la regardait les larmes aux bords des yeux, son cœur se brisant à nouveau._ « Je te souhaite d'être heureuse... sincèrement... » _Regina détourna le regard puis regarda sa sœur_ « Je vais rentrer... »

« Ok je te suis. »

« Moi aussi ! » _S'exclama Henry en fils protecteur qu'il était._

« Non Henry... profite de la soirée d'accord ? » _Lui demanda Regina_ « Je... j'aimerais que tu dormes chez tes grands-parents ce soir... Snow... »

« Oui bien sûr avec plaisir. » _Répondit de suite la petite brune dans un petit sourire._

« Mais Maman... »

« On se voit demain d'accord ? » _Regina se pencha pour embrasser son fils sur le front puis salua la foule d'un signe de main avant de regarder Emma une dernière fois. Puis accompagnée de Zelena qui poussait le landau de sa fille, elles s'éloignèrent du groupe._

« Love... » _Fit Killian pour la retenir alors qu'Emma s'éloignait déjà pour les rattraper._

« Regina ! » _S'exclama la blonde pour la faire s'arrêter._ « Je t'en prie arrêtes-toi ! » _Dit-elle à nouveau tendit que Regina s'exécutait et lançait un regard à Zelena._

« Je t'attends un peu plus loin... » _Souffla la rousse à sa sœur avant de s'éloigner avec sa fille._

« Regina... » _Fit Emma en arrivant à hauteur de la concernée._

« Écoute Emma, je crois que l'on s'est tout dit... »

« Non je suis pas d'accord ! »

« Que veux-tu que je te dises d'autres... je t'ai dit que j'étais heureuse pour toi alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Va le rejoindre et accepte sa proposition. »

« Mais... j'ai jamais dit que j'allais dire oui ! »

« Quoi ?! » _S'étonna Regina en haussant les sourcils._ « Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? Trouver ta fin heureuse et vivre avec jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ? »

« Oui mais... »

« Mais quoi Emma ? »

« Plus le temps passe et plus je me rends compte que ma fin heureuse, je l'ai pas encore... »

« Quoi ? Mais comment ça ? Comment tu peux dire ça ? »

« J'en sais rien ! Mais tu avais raison toute à l'heure ! Killian ne me mérite pas ! Je... Il a peut-être fait ça pour nous mais... j'en veux pas de son bateau moi ! J'ai jamais aimé être sur un bateau ! J'ai l'impression que je vais jamais en revenir vivante ! »

« Mais ce n'est rien ça... tu n'as qu'à le lui dire... »

« Non justement ! Je peux pas... il l'aime son bateau. Il l'adore ! C'est comme si on me demandait de me séparer de ma bettles jaune ou bien... de ma veste ! Ça fait parti de mon identité de qui je suis ! Tout comme lui ! C'est un marin... il adore aller en mer et je ne veux pas être celle qui l'en empêchera ! Alors oui je l'aime et oui j'aurais tout fait pour que l'on soit ensemble mais... plus le temps et plus je me demande si j'ai fait le bon choix en me mettant avec lui... En fin de compte je ne savais pas grand chose quand on s'est mit ensemble et après ces derniers mois écoulés j'ai l'impression... qu'on avance pas et qu'au final... ça m'est égal... »

« Emma... Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire ? »

« J'en sais rien... mais ce que je sais c'est que je veux pas que tu partes... »

« Emma... »

« Non je t'assure Regina... reste. Reste avec moi. Ne me laisse pas. Ne m'abandonne une nouvelle fois... » _Le regard d'Emma était embué de larmes ce qui fendit le cœur de l'ancienne Reine qui se sentit totalement démunie._

« Emma je... je ne sais pas quoi dire... » _Dit-elle avant s'éclaircir la voix._

« Tu peux m'attendre-là deux minutes ? » _Fit Emma en rebombant le torse pour se donner du courage._

« D'accord... » _Répondit la brune tout en regardant la Shérif retourner auprès de son petit ami et de là elle pouvait entendre Emma lui parler._

« Désolée Killian... mais je ne peux pas. J'y ai cru pendant tout ce temps et je t'ai aimé vraiment mais... en fait, je crois que je me leurrais pendant tout ce temps... »

 _Killian abasourdit, se décomposait sur place, alors que Regina n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre._

« Mais Emma... » _Fit son père qui n'y comprenait plus rien._

« Désolé Papa... je sais que tu l'aimes bien mais... c'est pas le bon pour moi. » _Dit-elle lui embrassant la joue avant de faire de même avec sa mère pour enfin se pencher vers son fils_ « Tu m'en veux pas gamin ? »

« Nan... jamais tant que tu es heureuse. »

 _Elle lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux dans un clin d'œil affectif avant de lancer un dernier regard désolé à Killian qui voyait sa vie s'effondrer en un instant avant de courir rejoindre Regina._

« Voilà ! Je suis là ! »

« Tu es là... » _Répéta la brune dans un petit sourire après s'être humidifier les lèvres._ « Tu es sûre d'avoir pris la bonne décision ? »

« Ma foi... si jamais je me trompe maintenant je pourrai toujours avoir des regrets plus tard ! »

« Maintenant ? » _Demanda Regina avant qu'Emma ne lui empoigne la nuque afin d'unir ses lèvres aux siennes dans un baiser d'abord sauvage et maladroit pour ensuite s'adoucir et s'attendrir alors que tous avaient les yeux grands ouverts en les voyant s'embrasser toutes les deux._

« Cool ! On est plus le seul couple lesbien de la ville ! » _S'exclama Ruby amusée._

« Ruby ! » _La gronda Snow, encore choquée de voir sa fille et son ex-belle-mère échangée un baiser des plus passionnés tout comme David, Killian, les fées et d'autres habitants de la ville autour d'eux, alors que Dorothy et Ruby explosaient de rire de concert avec les deux adolescents._

 _Au loin Zelena admirait la scène et souriait tendrement, voyant en cette scène la fin heureuse que Regina attendait depuis si longtemps. Elle n'était peut-être pas banale mais qui était-elle pour juger ?_

« Alors ? Je vais avoir des regrets tu penses ? » _Fit Emma une fois le baiser terminer._

« Pas le moins du monde... » _Souffla Regina qui l'embrassa à son tour amoureusement, se prenant dans les bras de l'autre pour rapprocher le corps au maximum._

 _Et c'est sous une pluie de feux d'artifices que débuta LEUR fin heureuse._

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Et voilà mes loulous ! J'espère que cette petite histoire vous aura plu ! Etant un peu (beaucoup) déçue de cette saison 5 qui avait un tel potentiel à la base ! Car voir Emma en Dark One et redevenir une Warrior ça m'avait tellement manqué ! Mais cette saison était clairement tourné CS et franchement ça m'a gavé... Et puis je trouvais que beaucoup de chose n'étais pas cohérente comme par exemple Marianne ou Léopold (par exemple) qui aurait pu être exploité dans l'Underworld mais qui ne sont même pas mentionnés alors que la tante de Dorothy qui n'a rien à voir dans le monde des contes y est ? Heumm oui bien sûr xD**

 **Où alors d'expédier les personnages de Camelot en un coup de baguette magique, au revoir et merci ! Embarquant le petit Roland qu'on n'a vu** **que deux minutes pour attendrir le public comme lors des funérailles de Robin enfin voilà... du grand n'importe quoi !**

 **Fin bref, pour moi la saison 5 était clairement décevante... alors j'espère qu'ils s'amélioreront avec la saison 6 ! (Il n'y a plus Robin c'est déjà ça xD)**

 **Encore une fois, j'espère que mon OS vous a plu, sachez que j'ai beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire ;)**

 **Je vous embrasse bien fort les loulous ! Bisous !**


End file.
